


If I Never Knew You

by Missy



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Romance, One Night Stands, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she'd never have known him, she wouldn't be in this pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, prompt: Pocahontas (Disney), John Smith/Pocahontas, wilderness, autumn

They met for the final time in a bower of oak trees miles from the rushing river she loved to paddle through.

He picked her up and washed her body with his tongue, cleansed her in the dirt with his touch. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to part herself and allow his entrance. She followed instinct –and if it did not question whether there were woman in London who would take him and bear his weight as well.

She would bear the child of another man and die of his illness on an America-bound ship; he would spend his days telling tales of her to anyone who might give him a nickel. She could not yet see the portents of the future bursting forth from this one afternoon of shared lust, but Pocahontas knew, with the instinctive intensity inborn to those who live closest to the land – that he would be gone when the wind shifted. She clung all the more to his undulating body, her teeth digging desperately into his shoulder. When he finished, he slept – and then she crawled away.

And Pocahontas knew – even as his lifegiving fluids poured down her thigh – that her instincts were right. She would never see him again.


End file.
